Demand for data communication services may increase according to a time period or a place. For example, the demand for data communication services will increase within a train in a commuting time period, at a time when an event is held in an event venue, at a time of a disaster, in a residential area at night, or the like. When the demand for data communication services increases, congestion may occur, communication may tend to be interrupted, communication data may be lost on the way, or communication may be temporarily disabled.
A bandwidth reservation device described in Patent Document 1 can provide a data communication service according to a reservation by pre-receiving the reservation of use of a communication bandwidth in a mobile communication system in accordance with reservation information transmitted from a communication terminal operated by a user.